Inuyasha's Best Friend 2
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Not for Kikyo lovers! An evil man revives Kikyo as a evil priestess. Then orders her to kill Inuyasha's entire family. Does she do it? Or does she accidentally miss one? Read to find out. Complete!
1. Kikyo is revived

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Kikyo is revived.

An evil man is in the northeast of feudal Japan. He is looking for the hideout that Naraku used. His name is Kado he's 5'4'' ans has dark brown and brown eyes. He finally found the hideout. Now he need to find where Kikyo was buried. Kado wants to revive Kikyo as an evil priestess. Then he'll order her to kill Inuyasha's family. So he started digging and found Kikyo. Then he returned to his home in the easter lands. Once back at home Kado got to work. Meanwhile in the western lands Kazumi, Ikumi, Shou, and Tomoka are now 200 years old but look 16. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Toshiro are 450 years old but look 22. Kazumi is the only one that lives on her own.

Ikumi, Shou, and Tomoka still live in the castle. Inuyasha still has Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. And Toshiro still has Dragonseiga and Tokijin. Six years ago Sango got Toshiro a sheath for Tokijin. Now all of the swords have sheaths. Right now Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Toshiro are sitting on the porch. Ikumi, Shou, and Tomoka are training in the courtyard. The three pups miss Kazumi but they get along without her. Kagome and Inuyasha miss their daughter and often worry about her. All four pups have different personalities. Kazumi is a lot like Inuyasha. Strong, stubborn, hot tempered, but yet has a soft side.

Ikumi is calm, easy going, but will fight if he has to. Shou is a lot like his father Toshiro. He is strong, easy going, but will fight with everything he has. And finally Tomoka she a lot like Sango. She's kind, gentile, but will fight when she needs to. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Toshiro hope all of their kids will be able to find mates. But what they don't know is that. Everyone but Kazumi will be killed by the revived Kikyo. Two months later at Kado's home he has revived Kikyo. The revived priestess is as evil as they come. The man smirked and said "Nice very nice I have done it. Now for you to train for a while. Before I send you on your mission." Kikyo nodded and asked "What do you want me to work on?"

Kado gave her a bow an some arrows. The he said "Work on your archery. And your sacred arrows." The priestess nodded and went outside. Kado smirked again and said "After she trains for a month or so. I'll send her to kill Inuyasha's entire family. Then I'll take over and rule the west." Two months later Kikyo is ready to go on her mission. The priestess has found a special jewel. It's called the rainbow jewel and it grants two wishes. Kado walked up to Kikyo and said "Kikyo you are ready for your mission." The priestess nodded and asked "What is my mission Master?" Kado smirked and said "Your mission is to go to the western lands. And kill Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Toshiro, Kazumi, Ikumi, Shou, and Tomoka."

Kikyo nodded and said "I won't let you down Master." With that said the priestess left the hut and headed west. Kado laughed and said "Inuyasha and his family are doomed." What Kado doesn't know is that not all of the family lives at the castle. He doesn't know that Kazumi lives on her own. As Kikyo traveled she planed on killing the family. But hitting them in the hearts with sacred arrows. because she knows that it'll kill them. Then she plan on making a wish on the rainbow jewel. She is going to wish to be human instead of a clay pot. So she can marry Kado and bear his children.

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 2 Inuyasha's family is killed and Kikyo's wish.  



	2. Inuyasha's family is killed and Kikyo's

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for review. I'm glad you like my story so far. 

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha's family is killed and Kikyo's wish.

At the castle the family of seven half demons are enjoying the day. Some are napping and some are watching the clouds go by. Soon the whole family were on their feet Because they heard the guards being killed. So they ran to the castle gate. There they saw a priestess. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and asked "Kikyo is that you?" The priestess said "Yes I am Kikyo. But I don't know you. I'm just here to kill you and your family." Kikyo got seven arrows and got ready to fire. Soon all seven arrows are glowing purple. The family of half demons charged forward to fight Kikyo. Kikyo shot her arrows and hit each demon in the heart.

As soon as they were hit by Kikyo's arrow. Each half demon died. With her job Kikyo left to go back to Kado. Not long after she left. Kazumi arrived at the castle to visit. But all she saw was her dead family. She got the swords and her father's necklace. Then she buried her family as she cried. Kazumi can smell the scent of the person that killed her family. So she put her father's necklace. And put Dragonseiga and Tokijin on her left hip. Then put Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga on her right hip. Kazumi then took off following the scent. Meanwhile as Kikyo got closer to Kado's. She wished to be human by using the rainbow jewel. Just then she arrived at Kado's.

Kikyo went into the hut. The man stood and asked "Did you kill them?" Kikyo nodded and said "Yes I did Master." Kado smiled and said "Good now lets return to the west so I can take it over." Not long after they left Kazumi arrived. She growled and said "Damn it she's heading back to the west with a male." So Kazumi headed back to the west. As Kado traveled west Kikyo told him about her wish. And he gathered his human army. One at the castle Kado's army chased away the guards and servants. Kado doesn't need demon servants and guards. He has human servants and guards. When Kazumi got to the castle and saw it surrounded by an army of humans.

She went to her knees and started to cry. The female hanyou said "Oh no I'm to late. The woman that killed my family. And her male companion have taken over the castle." Kazumi stood and ran toward the east again. Once in the eastern lands she went to the sacred tree. She knows this is the place where her parents met. The young demoness jumped up into the tree. Kazumi laid down on a branch and stated to cry. She crying until she fell asleep Kazumi has no idea what she is going to do now. The young demoness knows that eventually she'll have to go back to the castle. But right now she wants to be alone to mourn her family's death.

Two weeks later Kazumi heard that Kado. Has completely taken over the western lands. The young female hanyou still crys herself to sleep in the sacred tree. She does leave the4 tree to find food and bathe. Kazumi wears an outfit a lot like Sango's. But hers is purple and sky blue. It's night so Kazumi is in the sacred tree. She's crying herself to sleep again. Meanwhile a male half demon is following the sound of crying. For the past two weeks he's smelled the scent of a female hanyou. The male hanyou's name is Kazuki he's 5'7'' and has black hair and blue eyes. Kazuki live two miles away from the sacred tree.

So he has heard somebody crying. After two weeks of smelling and hearing a female hanyou crying. He has decided to see who is crying. Soon he arrived at the sacred tree. Kazuki looked up and a glitter of silver. So the male hanyou jumped up into the tree. He landed on a branch next to the one the female is on. Kazumi woke when she heard the leaves shaking. She looked over and saw what looked like a dog eared demon. The female growled and asked "Who are you? And what do you want?" Kazuki said "My name is Kazuki. I have smelled your sent. And heard you crying for the past two weeks." Kazumi laid back down and said "Just go I don't need any help."

The male hanyou sighed and said "By the sound of your voice and your crying. You're mourning the death of a loved one." Kazumi started to cry and said "Yes I'm mourning the death of loves ones. I'm mourning the death of my family. Some human priestess killed them." Feeling sorry for the girl. Kazuki jumped over to the females branch. When he landed he was surprised to see that the female is his age. He sat down and asked "What is your name? And how old are you?" The female hanyou calmed down and said "My name is Kazumi. And I'm 200 years old." Kazuki's eyes went wide and said "You're the daughter of Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome."

Kazumi nodded and said "Yes I am the daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha. But they are dead. And so are Sango and Toshiro." Kazuki sighed and said "You said that you don't need any help. But come live with me for a while." Kazumi thought about it and said "Sure I'll come live with you. At least I'll have a roof over my head." The male nodded and jumped down. And Kazumi following him. When they landed the two hanyous can see each other better. Kazuki's wears armor that looks like an combination of Inutaishou's and Sesshomaru's. And his clothes are dark blue.

The male hanyou walked away and said "Follow me Kazumi."

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 3: Kazumi's life with Kazuki.  



	3. Kazumi's life with Kazuki

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3**

Kazumi's life with Kazuki.

Kazumi followed Kazuki to a hut. When they went in she looked around. She was a fire pit, fire wood, and a bed of hay. Just then Kazuki said "I'll be right back. I'm going to get some hay for your bed." After he left Kazumi looked out a window. She sighed and said "Watch out priestess once I'm up to it. I'm going to kill you for killing my family." A tiny voice on Kazumi's head said "In a couple of days you'll have to be careful My Lady." The young demoness growled and said "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Crystal is a female flea demon. Unlike Myouga Crystal doesn't flee when Kazumi gets into trouble.

Just then Kazuki came back and said "Here you go put it where you want it." Kazumi nodded and went to the opposite corner of the hut. As she got ready for bed Kazumi said "Than you for letting me stay with you." The male hanyou laid down on his bed and said " You're welcome." As Kazumi laid on her bed she wondered where she is going to sleep in a couple of days. In a couple of day is the new moon. Just like her father Kazumi's night is the new moon. Her hair turns black and her eyes turn brown. Over on his bed Kazuki is wondering where to sleep when the moon is full. The full moon is his weak night. His hair turns dark brown and his eyes turn dark blue.

Both half demons doesn't want the other. To find out their weak night. That's why they are wondering where to sleep on their weak night. Two days later in the evening Kazumi volunteered to go hunting. But she isn't hunting she's looking for somewhere to sleep. Soon the sun has set and Kazumi has become human. And so far she hasn't found somewhere to sleep. Back at the hut Kazuki is worried about Kazumi. So he left the hut to go find her. With Kazumi she still looking around.

Suddenly a snake demon appeared and hissed. The The female hanyou tried to unsheathe Tokijin but it rejected her. She said "Damn it since I'm human. None of the swords will work for me." So she is stuck dodging the snake's strikes. Not far away Kazuki has picked up Kazumi's scent. Buy now the female hanyou has had enough of the snake demon. So she punched the snake on the head and tried to run. But the snake is faster and bit her and injected his venom. Kazumi hollered in pain and ran off. Kazuki heard Kazumi holler and ran after her. As the female hanyou ran she started to lose consciousness. Soon she fell to the ground and went unconscious.

Crystal hopped up and down and said "Come on Kazumi get up honey." Just then Kazuki appeared and asked "Kazumi is that you?" Crystal said "Yes it's Kazumi she's been bitten by a snake demon." The male hanyou picked up Kazumi and ran back to his hut. Once back at his hut he laid Kazumi on her bed. The flea demon hopped down to Kazumi's shoulder. Then she sucked the venom out of Kazumi. After doing so she said "Lady Kazumi's survival depends on her strength." Kazuki looked at the flea and asked "Who are you?" The flea said "My name is Crystal I'm Kazumi's flea demon."

Kazuki nodded and looked at Kazumi and saw that she's sweating. So he got a cloth and wiped off her forehead. Then he noticed that Kazumi breathing is very shallow. The male hanyou checked her pulse. Her pulse is very weak so Kazuki hopes she'll be ok. As the night went on he kept an eye on Kazumi. Soon the male hanyou fell asleep. Four hours later he felt something hopping on his neck. So he woke and saw Crystal. Kazuki asked "What do you need Crystal?" The flea said "Quick get up Kazumi has stopped breathing." Kazuki got up and went over to the female hanyou. The male hanyou press both hands on Kazumi's chest.

He kept doing that until Kazumi started breathing again. Then he laid down and went back to sleep. In the morning Kazuki woke when the sun shined into his hut. He sat up and saw that Kazumi has her demon powers back. And he noticed that she is still unconscious. Kazuki checked the female hanyou's pulse. He smiled when the pulse felt stronger than last night. Then he left the hut to find food. An hour later he came back with a wild boar. He made a fire and started to cook the meat. As the meat cooked Kazuki looked at the Kazumi. He asked himself "Why didn't she tell me that the new moon is her weak night?"

Then he checked on his meat. When the meat was done cooking he ate. That evening as Kazuki was cooking fish for dinner. He heard Kazumi moaning. So he turned around and saw that her eyes are open. He smiled and asked "How are you feeling? And why didn't you tell me that your weak night is the new moon." Kazumi sighed and said "I'm feeling better. And half demons never reveal their weak night." The male hanyou said "If it makes you feel better. I'll tell you my weak night." Kazumi sighed again and asked "When is your weak night?" Kazuki said "My weak night is the full moon."

The female hanyou closed her eyes and asked "Why didn't you let me die? Life isn't worth living." Kazuki growled and said "I didn't let you die because you need to avenge your family's death. And live is worth living." Kazumi said "That's true but I don't know who killed them. And I will need help to defeat the army."The male hanyou gave her a fish and said "I sent you flea to go find out who killed you family." Not long after eating they heard hopping. They looked down and saw Crystal. The flea hopped into Kazumi's hand. Kazumi asked "So what did you find out Crystal?"

The flea said "A man named Kado revived a priestess named Kikyo. Your father and Kikyo were lovers a long time ago. But Kado is evil so she is evil. Kado must have known about Inuyasha and Kikyo. So he revived her and has her kill you family." Kazuki scratched his chin and said "Maybe my mother and I can help you." The female hanyou's eyes went and said "Your mother is still alive." He nodded and said "Of course she is. She is as old as your father. Don't feel bad my father died ten years ago." Kazuki went outside and howled. Then he went back in and said "She'll be here soon."

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 4 Meeting Kazuki's mother and training.  



	4. Meeting Kazuki's mother and training

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Meeting Kazuki's mother and training.

Still feeling weak Kazumi went back to sleep. An hour later a female hanyou came in the hut. Kazuki smiled and said "Hi Mother." The female hanyou also smiled and asked "Why did you howl for me?" Kazuki pointed at Kazumi and said "Kazumi needs our help killing the ones responsible for killing her family." The female hanyou nodded and said "The poor dear must feel so alone." Kazuki's mother is names Misaki . She is 5'6'' has pure white hair and ocean blue eyes. Misaki is 450 years old. The same age as Inuyasha. The male hanyou said "I'll be right back. I'm going to get some hay for your bed." Misaki nodded and watched her son leave.

Then she looked at Kazumi. She sighed and said to herself "It's to bad that almost all of Lord Inuyasha's family was murdered." Just then Kazuki returned and said "Bed down where ever you want." Misaki took the hay and made her bed in between Kazumi and Kazuki. Then she laid down and said "Good night my son." Kazuki laid down on his bed and said "Good night Mother." In the morning when the sun shined into the hut. Kazuki and Misaki woke up. Kazuki got up and said "I'll go hunting for breakfast." Misaki gave her son a kiss and said "Be careful my boy." The male hanyou said "I'm always careful Mother."

With that said he left. Misaki went to the fire pit and started fire. Just then she heard yawning. She turned around and saw that Kazumi is awake. So she smiled and said "Good morning." Kazumi sat up and asked "Who are you?" Still smiling the old female hanyou said "My name is Misaki I'm Kazuki's mother." The young female hanyou said "But his hair is black and yours is white." Misaki giggled and said "My son has his father's hair color." Kazumi nodded and said "Oh ok oh my name is Kazumi."

Misaki put a log on the fire and said "My son already told me your name." Just then Kazuki came in with a deer. He saw that Kazumi is awake. Kazuki said "Oh good your awake. And it looks like you met my mother." Kazumi nodded and said "Yes I did meet you mother she's very nice." As the meat cooked the three half demons talked. Kazumi said "After we eat we should train." Misaki said "But Kazuki and I don't have any weapons." The young female hanyou looked at Kazuki and Misaki. Then she got Dragonseiga and Tokijin. Kazumi said "Misaki you can train with Dragonseiga. And Kazuki you can train with Tokijin."

Misaki took Dragonseiga. And Kazuki took Tokijin. Then they went outside and Misaki unsheathed Dragonseiga and Kazuki unsheathed Tokijin. Kazumi said "Ok Dragonseiga has three attacks Dragon tornado, Dragon strike, and Dragon healing. And Tokijin has one attack Dragon strike." Kazuki looked at Tokijin and said "If this sword only has one attack. It most not be very strong." The young female hanyou got mad and said "Tokijin is as strong as Tetsusaiga." Kazuki lowered his ears and said "I'm sorry." Misaki pointed at the two swords left and asked "What do those swords do?"

Kazumi calmed down and said "Tetsusaiga can kill 100 enemies with one swing. And Tenseiga can bring back 100 people back from the dead with one swing." She unsheathed Tetsusaiga and looked at the mighty blade. Just then she remembered her father teaching her how to wield Tetsusaiga. She stuck the blade in the ground. Then she sat down and started crying. Misaki and Kazuki went up to Kazumi. The old female hanyou asked "What's the matter dear?" Kazumi sobbed and said "The Tetsusaiga was my father's sword. And I just remembered that he was the one that taught me how to wield Tetsusaiga."

Misaki comforted Kazumi while Kazuki rubbed her back. After Kazumi calmed down they started training. She is surprised that Tokijin isn't trying to reject Kazuki. And she is surprised at how fast Misaki and Kazuki are learning. One month later Kazumi said "Kazuki, Misaki we are ready to go to the castle and take it back." Misaki nodded and asked "What's the plan Kazumi?" The young female hanyou said "The plan is that you two take on the army. While I go take are of Kado and Kikyo." With that said they left.

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 5 


	5. Kado's and Kikyo's death And Kazumi's

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Heres chapter 5.

**Chapter 5**

Kado's and Kikyo's death. And Kazumi's wish.

Soon the three half demons can see the castle. They unsheathed their swords and ran forward. Misaki and Kazuki swung Dragonseiga and Tokijin and said "Double Dragon Strike." They killed the guards at the gate. And Kazumi ran into the castle grounds. In the garden is Kikyo. She is looking at the rainbow jewel. The priestess asked "What should I wish for?" Just then Kazumi ran by and grabbed the jewel on the way by. Then she said "Well, well you must be Kikyo. The one that killed my family." Kikyo nodded and asked "How can they be your family? I killed all that lived here." Kazumi smirked and said "I didn't live in the castle. I lived on my own."

Kikyo got her bow and arrows. Then got ready to fire a sacred arrow. She fired the sacred arrow at Kazumi's heart. Kazumi growled and said "You don't know who you're messing with. I am Kazumi the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. You won't kill me. Diamond Spear." The diamond spear cut the arrow in tow and hit and killed Kikyo. Kazumi then said "Now lets make you into ash Wind Scar." When the dust cleared there was no sign of Kikyo. Just then Misaki and Kazuki appeared. Kazuki said "Don't worry about Kado Mother killed him." Kazumi sat down, started to cry, and said "We did it we finally avenged my family's death."

Kazuki looked at his mother and said "I'll comfort her." He went up to Kazumi and comforted her. The male hanyou saw the rainbow jewel. So he said "Everything will be ok. You can wish one family member back to life." Kazumi asked "One how come only one?" Kazuki sighed and said "It looks like the first wish was used." The young female hanyou also sighed and asked "Why do you care?" Kazuki wrapped his arms around her and said "I care because I'm falling in love with you."

Misaki and Kazumi both gasped at what he said. Then Kazumi smiled and said "I've been falling in love with you too." Misaki and Kazuki sat down to take a break. Then Kazumi looked at the jewel and said "Oh rainbow jewel you chose which family member to bring back." Just then the jewel glowed and disappeared. Not long after the jewel disappeared. The dirt on Inuyasha's grave started moving. By now Misaki and Kazuki gave Dragonseiga and Tokijin back to Kazumi. The young female hanyou went to her fathers grave and started digging. Soon Inuyasha is out of the grave. He hugged Kazumi and said "Thank you for your wish honey."

She smiled and said "You're welcome Father." Inuyasha looked at the two half demons near by. He sat next to his daughter and asked "Who are those two?" Kazumi smiled and said "That is my potential mate Kazuki and his mother Misaki. And as far as I know she's a widow." Inuyasha smiled and said "I'm glad that you found a potential mate. But I'm not going to be interested in someone else for a while." Then he stood and asked "Can I have Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga? And can you watch over the west for a while?" Kazumi gave the swords to her father and said "Here you go Father. And I will watch over the west."

He nodded and said "Thank you Kazumi and Tokijin and Dragonseiga are yours. Now I'm going to travel for a while." With that said Inuyasha left. Kazumi went up to Misaki and asked "Can you go with my father and show him a good time?" She nodded and said "Sure I'll be glad to?" The old female hanyou took of and followed Inuyasha. Then Kazumi gave Tokijin to Kazuki. She smiled and said "Here you go Kazuki Tokijin is yours now." He smiled and said "Thank you my love." Then the two young half demons went into the castle. They got the demon servants and guards back. Everyone is glad to see that Kazumi is alive, well, and has a potential mate.

The next day Kazumi and Kazuki went on patrol. As they patrolled the western lands. They fell more and more in love. With Inuyasha and Misaki the old female hanyou. Is showing Inuyasha to the most beautiful spots she can think of. Inuyasha seem to enjoy the beautiful spots a little. As days turned into weeks and week turned into months. And six months have passed. Kazumi and Kazuki are very much in love. Ans re close to becoming mate. With Inuyasha and Misaki Inuyasha is doing better. He is thinking about starting a relationship with Misaki. The hanyou knows that Kagome would want him to be happy. But he isn't sure if he's ready yet.

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter. Chapter 6.  



	6. Becoming mates and the end

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: I know what you mean but all well. 

**Chapter 6**

Becoming mate and the end.

Two months have passed and Kazuki plans on asking Kazumi to become his mate. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Misaki are on their way back to the castle. The two hanyous have fallen love. They are so in love. That Inuyasha gave Tenseiga to Misaki. Inuyasha and Misaki won't arrive at the castle until afternoon. Right now at the castle Kazumi and Kazuki are sitting on the porch. As afternoon rolled around Kazumi and Kazuki can smell Inuyasha's and Misaki's scents. Soon the older hanyous arrived. Kazumi ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. She pulled away and asked "How are you doing Father?"

He smiled and said "I'm doing much better. I've fallen in love with Misaki." Kazuki looked at his mother and asked "Is it true Mother?" Misaki smiled and said "Yes it's true." The young male hanyou said "That's great Mother I'm happy for you." After taking all four hanyous went into the castle. It's night and Kazumi and Kazuki went into their room. Inuyasha and Misaki are in the family room. In Kazumi's and Kazuki's room the two young hanyous are kissing passionately. Then Kazuki pulled away and asked "Kazumi will you become my mate?" The young female smiled and said "Yes I will you become your mate."

Then they started kissing passionately again. Kazuki's lips left Kazumi's and started kissing her neck. Then he bit her neck and left his mark. The young female hanyou whimpered a little. But Kazuki kissed away the pain. Then they started to strip each other naked. Soon they were naked and looking at each other. After looking at each other. Kazumi and Kazuki started kissing passionately again. Just then Kazuki gently pushed Kazumi onto the bed.

They continued to kiss passionately. Until Kazuki placed the tip of his manhood at Kazumi's entrance. Kazumi moaned and opened her legs. So Kazuki pushed his manhood inside of Kazumi. As he pushed in he broke her barrier. Now he's going in and out of her, Soon Kazumi came and Kazuki launched his seed. Then they collapsed onto the bed. But now Inuyasha and Misaki are in their room. Inuyasha has marked Misaki because they are becoming mates. He has his manhood inside of Misaki. And is going in and out of her. Suddenly Misaki came and Inuyasha launched his seed. Then they collapsed onto the bed.

Two weeks have passed. And things are going well even though neither Kazumi nor Misaki are pregnant. But that's ok they'll have pups eventually. So the family is living happily.

**The End!**

**

* * *

Well that's that thank you to all read and reviewed. **


End file.
